


Dear Theodia (What To Say To You)

by WahtaOwl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: And so Annabeth is dead, But I was listening to Dear Theodosia, F/M, Percabeth are married, They even have a child, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahtaOwl/pseuds/WahtaOwl
Summary: Percabeth get married soon after TOA because they've been through a lot they don't know if there's something they won't live through. Annabeth gives birth to their child a little while later.I made it a little like a TheoBurr au.Edit: Oh god I just realized i spelled Theodosia wrong and I don't know how to fix it! Sorry!





	Dear Theodia (What To Say To You)

What if, several years after TOA Percabeth have a child. A little girl with Annabeth's hair and Percy's eyes and she is the most important thing in thir life. Percy and Annabeth would remember how their godly parents were never around and the two of them would promise to always be there for their daughter and to make sure that she was safe from the things that they had had to go through. 

But one day Annabeth is caught off guard. The life of a demigod is never easy and with two demigods and a legacy living together the monsters attack more than usual. Annabeth dies. 

Their daughter is six when her mother stops coming home and everyone is dressed in black and telling her how sorry they are. She doesn't understand until Percy tells her himself. After that they sit down in Annabeths favorite chair and cry together. 

Percy raises their daughter alone after that. Her “Aunts” and “Uncles” are always their to help but it's hard for Percy without Annabeth. But he promised to always be there for their daughter. So Percy takes care of her and always tells her about her mother and how strong, brave, and smart she was. About how he is sure that that she will grow up to be just like Annabeth. 

Their daughter knows what her parents went through to live to have her. She has the brain of Annabeth and the loyalty of Percy. And she has a wonderful family to help her on her way. 

She inherits all of both of her parents skills with weapons. She also inherits a love of blue food and a fondness for architecture books on the side of all of her own projects. She is a perfect mix of both of her parents and she's the joy of Percy's life along with Annabeth.

Annabeth, who is watching from her spot in the Elysian Fields. Annabeth, who is so proud of how her and Percy's daughter is growing up. Annabeth, who waits in the afterlife for her family to join her and be whole again.

Percy and Annabeth named her Silena Bianca Jackson-Chase and they love her with all of their hearts.


End file.
